¡Estoy embarazado!
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT. Naruto suspiró hondo antes de exclamar: — ¡Estoy embarazado! — Y no, no fue una avioneta lo que mató a Naruto del susto, o un grito de Sasuke. No, fue Sakura.


_Ok. Y dirán: QUE HACE ESTA MALDITA VOLVIENDO SIN TERMINAR SUS MALDITOS FICS PENDIENTES, COMO SE ATREVE, ¡Y SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN, LA MALDITA! Y antes de que cojáis los bates (ya te estoy viendo tú, e_e), toda la explicación estará al final del oneshot. Como recompensa, os voy a dejar 2 oneshots, este, de Naruto, y otro de DBZ _ A demás de publicar un capi de_ _todos los fics que tengo pendientes (excepto el de Juegos del Tiempo, lo tengo todavía pausado), para que no me matéis :'D_

**¡Estoy embarazado!**

— ¡Hey, chicos, chicos! ¿¡A que no sabéis qué!? — Gritó emocionado Naruto hacia Sasuke y Sakura, que llevaban esperándolo allí 20 minutos. — ¿Sasuke?

El Uchiha, que tenía una vena en la frente, se levantó del banco. — Vamos a ver, maldito _(o teme, pero yo prefiero decirlo en español)_, ¡nos tienes esperando desde hace casi media hora! Te recuerdo que hoy tengo que ir a visitar a la abuela de Sakura. — Comentó bastante cabreado. Sasuke y Sakura eran como hermanos, desde que los padres del chico murieron, la abuela de la pelirrosa lo acogió, y desde entonces se habían criado juntos. — ¡Y tú nos haces esperar media hora!

— ¡Sasuke, ya! — Decía algo cansada Sakura de que el chico siempre estuviera buscando cualquier excusa para pelear con su archienemigo-amigo, Naruto. — Deja de torturarlo. Parece muy emocionado. — Decía exteriormente.

Naruto suspiró hondo antes de exclamar: — ¡Estoy embarazado! — Y no, no fue una avioneta lo que mató a Naruto del susto, o un grito de Sasuke. No, fue Sakura.

— Vamos a ver... — Dice la chica. — Nos tienes media hora esperando para decirnos... — Dice demasiado calmada. — ¿Que estás embarazado? — Sasuke asintió, y se echó algo para atrás antes de que Sakura explotara. La pelirrosa, que ya tenía la forma de un gigante para Naruto, estaba con mil venas en la frente, y con un bate que sacó del más allá. — ¿¡TÚ ERES TONTO!? — Gritó, y le dio con el bate. Naruto se cayó _exageradamente _antes de sobarse el trasero y emitir un 'Auch'.

El rubio, que por fin calmó a Sakura, les explicó nuevamente eso, alegre de la vida. — ¡Que sí, que estoy embarazado! — Confirmó.

— Naruto. Eso es imposible. — Le dijo Sasuke. — ¿De verdad eres tan idiota como para creerte eso?

— ¡Que es de verdad! — Intentó convencerlos. — Veréis...

**FLASHBACK**

_Era una mañana normal en la casa de los Uzumaki. Siempre era tan tranquila y llena de paz, que el pobre joven de 2O años, Naruto Uzumaki, se aburría tanto que temía que le salieran arrugas de vejez tan pronto. Y no era de extrañar, pues desde que se había casado hace 6 meses atrás con Hinata, la cadena perpetua de la repetición estaba siempre presente en su vida: levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, ir a trabajar, volver a casa, comer, hablar con Hinata, salir con sus amigos (Sasuke y Sakura, principalmente), entrenar en el gimnasio, volver a casa, cenar e irse a dormir. Era terrible, y lo peor es que no había sexo. ¡Desde hacía ya casi 3 meses que no había tocado a Hinata! Y eso lo tenía a veces tan cabreado que tenía que tomarse una ducha de agua congelada para no sucumbir a los deseos. ¿Por qué? Porque su rutina ocupaba todo el tiempo, y ni tenía un minuto libre. Y sí, esta descripción de la opinión de Naruto sobre su vida, puede parecer muy maduro, pero él..._

_— ¡Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Gritó cierto rubio al oler un dulce y sabroso olor a bacon con huevos. — Comida, comida, comida. — Repitió en su mente mientras se duchaba con velocidad y se iba a desayunar. Hinata, en ese entonces, se encontraba mal y algo enferma, aunque no era de extrañar. Desde hací meses estaba algo insoportable, decaída... Y eso, pues como Naruto es un buen chico despistado, no tenía ni idea. — Hmm. Cocinas delicioso Hinata. — La chica peliazul se sonrojó, y el rubio se puso a desayunar. Eso sí, el ramen siempre sería su comida favorita._ _Después de que Hinata regresara del baño, Naruto fue también, y encontró una de esas 'Pruebas de Embarazo', o algo así. — ¡Wow! Esto tiene que molar mucho. ¿Adivinará el futuro? — Hizo todo lo que se indicó en el prospecto (Kami sabrá cómo), y dado que tenía que esperar 3 minutos, decidió ir a beber agua._

_Al regresar al baño, la prueba tenía una rayita, según Naruto, eso significaba que iba a tener un hijo. ¡Estaba embarazado! ¡Él, embarazado!_

_Dado que ese día quedó temprano con Sasuke y Sakura, decidió ir veloz como el rayo a contárselo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

— ... Y eso fue lo que pasó. — Explicó Naruto. Sakura asintió con los brazos cruzados, y Naruto tenía mucho miedo.

— Ya veo. — Dijo asintiendo. — Eso quiere decir, que tu nivel de idiotez es más grande de lo que pensaba. — Sasuke asintió con ella. — Eso lo demuestra todo.

— ¡Que nooo, que es verdad! — Insistió el Uzumaki. Antes de empezar a hablar otra vez, los dos chicos ya se habían marchado lejos, pero al alcance de la vista del rubio. — ¡Hey, esperad! ¡Si es cierto!

Sasuke le enseñó el dedo medio. — ¡Por aquí! — Dijo, y se fueron ya de la vista del joven.

Hinata, que había ido a comprar ese día, se encontró con Naruto. Siempre le gustaba charlar un poco con él. — Naruto. Vaya. ¿Y Sasuke y Sakura? — Preguntó, acercándose. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Se notó preocupada al ver el ánimo de su marido.

— Joo. Tú si me crees, ¿verdad, Hinata? — Le respondió con otra pregunta, y la joven alzó una ceja. — ¡Yo estoy embarazado! — Volvió a repetir, y Hinata no pudo contener una leve risa. — ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Es verdad! — Hinata se sentó con él en el banco.

Hinata dejó las bolsas a un lado, y le explicó. — Verás. Esa prueba de embarazo, que imagino que encontraste, es mía. Cuando fuí al baño, saqué la caja y luego fuí a la cocina a coger la lista de la compra. Y al regresar, no estaba segura de haberme hecho la prueba, pero como tenía el resultado de una rayita, imaginé que sí. Pero ahora veo que me equivocaba y fuiste tú el de la prueba. Naruto, la rayita significa que no estás embarazada... O embarazado en tu caso. — Dijo, con algo de extrañeza. — Pero luego fuí al médico para asegurarme, y me dijo que era un resfriado poco común, que suele durar d meses, pero nada grave. Solo bastantes estornudos. — Después de la explicación, Naruto no había escuchado nada, puesto que estaba mirando haber si Hinata compró ramen.

La chica tenía una gotita en la frente, pero sonrió de igual manera. — ¿Naruto?

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó, ya al ver que no había ramen en la bolsa.

— Mira. — Le enseñó Hinata, que detrás de su espalda había unos paquetes de ramen, y después de las alegrías de Naruto, se levantaron y empezaron su marcha para ir a casa.

El rubio alzó la vista. — ¿Entonces me crees? — Hinata se extrañó. — Que estoy embarazado.

— Sí Naruto, te creo. — Respondió, y Naruto dio un par de saltitos.

_Bueno, como ya dije, espero les haya gustado, porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre Naruto _ Quiero recalcar que no soy fan de NaruHina o de NaruSaku, o de SasuSaku, o de SasuNaru, porque me es indiferente leer sobre una u otra pareja, dado que me gustan todas ^u^ Pero puse el de NaruHina porque pienso que se adaptaría mejor a la situación en la que está Naruto. _

_También quiero explicar que no he escrito más capítulos porque enfermé en Septiembre o así, y me tuvieron que llevar a urgencias, y al regresar pues mi perro, que es un meón, meó mi pc (dije ya que mi perro parece Spiderman?) y pues me compraron otra a la semana siguiente, y los capis que tenía guardados pues se me borraron, como es obvio. No tuve internet hasta esta semana, que me compraron un módem de Vodafone que da internet. También, porque no tenía inspiración _ Pero espero y me comprendan c: _

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


End file.
